Packet losses are common in data center networks, and can be caused by many reasons such as misconfigurations, resource shortages, software errors, and hardware failures. These losses become more significant with the rapid expansion of data centers and the growth of switch throughput and chip complexity. While packet losses often have significant impact on application performance and network operations, existing monitoring tools cannot provide enough information about the location of individual lost packets and the flows they belong.